The present disclosure relates to a medium sensing apparatus, a medium handling apparatus, and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for automatically performing financial business desired by user s. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw media (for example, paper moneys, checks, securities, gift certificates, and the like) or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial device comprises a medium handling device for inputting or outputting a medium and a medium storage part for storing the medium. The medium deposited through the medium handling device may be stored in the medium storage part, and the medium stored in the medium storage part may be withdrawn through the medium handling device.
In general, various advanced technologies are being applied to the medium to prevent the medium from being forged or falsified. To prevent the forged or falsified medium from being transacted in a financial device, a medium sensing apparatus may be provided in the financial device. Also, the medium sensing apparatus may comprise various sensors such as a contact image sensor (hereinafter, referred to as a CIS) sensing a shape of the medium and an image of the medium using special ink or a magneto resistive sensor (hereinafter, referred to as an MR sensor) sensing a magnetic material contained in the medium.
The medium sensing apparatus may have an opened structure to maintain and repair components such as the sensors provided in the medium sensing apparatus. For example, the medium sensing apparatus comprises an upper frame and a lower frame which are coupled to each other. Also, the sensors are installed within the upper and lower frames which are coupled to each other. In a case where it is needed to repair the sensors, the upper and lower frames may be separated from each other.
When the upper and lower frames are coupled again to each other after the medium sensing apparatus is opened to repair the sensors, an arrangement of the sensors may be changed due to an assembly error of the components when compared to an original arrangement thereof. That is, a vertical distance between the sensors provided within the coupled upper and lower frames may not be constantly maintained. In this case, it may be difficult to precisely sense the medium through the sensors. Particularly, in a case of the CIS, when a distance between the sensors is not constantly maintained, it may be difficult to precisely sense the medium. Thus, the constant distance maintenance between the sensors may be very important for precisely sensing the medium.
In the medium sensing apparatus according to the related art, the sensors are fixed to the upper or lower frame. Thus, after the medium sensing apparatus is repaired, and then the upper and lower frames are assembled again with each other, whether a distance between the sensors is adequately maintained should be confirmed while confirming an image of a medium obtained by passing through the medium sensing apparatus. This situation may equally occur when the medium sensing apparatus is initially assembled. In this case, it may be difficult to constantly maintain the distance between the sensors when the medium sensing apparatus is assembled. Thus, the product may be deteriorated in quality, and also, a time required for assembling the medium sensing apparatus may increase.